once upon a time
by just like an apple
Summary: no summary! just read it if you wanna know what's happening to Beel!


**Sorry my english is suck.**

**I don't own Beelzebub. It's Tamura Ryuuhei :)**

* * *

_Once upon a time in Demon Kingdom living a dignity, handsome, smart, strong, kind, rich, brave, and love to save money Prince Baby-Beel. The country that he lives in has __abundant natural resources, prosperous__people__ and there's no money crisis, the prince also have stock of royal milk forever. The End._

* * *

What the fuck with this shit you damn narrator?! This isn't a story!

Shut up you lolicon creepichi, I do whatever I want.

Who do you call lolicon?! Tsk, just do whatever you want but don't confiscate my room.

Ok.. then, how about you run and buy me some cake and maybe snacks too, you whore.

JUST FINISH THIS STORY, FUCKER!

* * *

_Once upon a time, there is a Prince named Prince Baby-Beel for some unknown reason he had to rescue Princess who cursed by the evil witch in neighborhood kingdom with his slave, Kouta._

* * *

Wait! Why is Kouta being a slave? As his older sister I can accept this! Protest!

Huh? *dumb face

Besides prince is cooler for rescue princess by himself narrator! Haven't you read Disney story? White horse! That's prince charming point!

Fufu .. as expected from young master

You look happy for this Hilda

Hmm .. in the end everyone include you will become young master slave

In your dream

Oi .. oi you two .. this is my story so don't interrupt with your cat fight here you old gorilla

Who you just call old gorilla? *demonic aura

Who you just call old gorilla? *nishiki hyakka midare zakura

* * *

_After cross the wild __ferocious__ocean and the dark scary forest, the prince and his slave come up to the Princess castle, but before they can save the Princess they have to fight the evil witch monster's, the super huge dragon monster gorgonzola with 180m tall with wing on it and can breath of fire._

* * *

Monster? Leave it to me! It's piece of cake.

And why do adults keep coming?

What? You want to beat monster Toujo? Let me join then! I'll show you my new movement. The newest version of Kanzaki Flamenco!

You two wanna having fun without me? huh?

Well, it's alright for me if you wanna join Kanzaki, Himekawa, but we have problem with the narrator here. Shall we beat the narrator first?

Hoh! So you guys challenge me? Okay, I'll make you become fags in this story, ngoahahaha..

Write in hell you bastard!

* * *

_It looks like you need help" suddenly someone's coming._

_Who are you?" *from now on we use baby language* Kouta asked the girl, since he and Prince Beel injured because of their first fight with dragon monster._

_I'm Futaba. The hunter._

_So you want to save Princess too?" Kouta investigate her._

_No,no.. I just looking for this kingdom treasure, I'm not interest with their Princess since I'm a girl too._

_They worked together to beat the dragon monster, with their cooperation they can be able to beat the dragon and there's the evil witch left._

_Haha! Eat that you ugly dragon! Don't underestimate yakuzas descent!_

_I think you are a hunter, Futaba._

_If you wanna marry someone why it doesn't me? You're prince, aren't you? So you must have a lot of treasure, and you're quite cute too._

_But prince should marry princess right?_

_You're so conservative .. haven't you have TV? News about Prince William and Kate Middleton? And why you wanna save her that badly? I hear that princess love to __lifting weights so she must has massive ropy__muscles._

_I dunno, the narrator said so._

_Hey, how about we talk about how we can defeat the witch?_

_You're right Kouta! Let see, since she is a witch so maybe we should use magic. Anyone of you can use magic or something like that?_

…

_Ok, wish you luck guys, I can sneak and find the treasure by myself. Good bye._

_Hey wait._

_Aaargh! How we can defeat her? She can easily turn us into stone! Ah! I know we can call some help! Now where is my handphone?_

_Calling for help? You're so weak Futaba" __suddenly someone's coming. Again._

_You… who are you ? *thug glare_

_How rude… she is scary, isn't she Beel?" *hugging baby-Beels arm_

* * *

Oi.. oi.. chiyo.. don't ruin the story.

Get off from the Young master or I'll kill you.

Please keep calm and don't do drugs kids.

* * *

_Finally, the big boss. Our hero and heroine face the evil witch._

_This is not fair! 1vs4! It looks like I have to use my jutsu to duplicate myself, hihihi_

_*kick. Witch don't have ability like that, idiot!_

_Hihihi… you don't stupid as I expected. Well, I just have to kill all of you. Don't be so scared brats, I won't make it painfull. Wingardium Leviosa!_

_*kick. That's not the spell! I can't believe this. It must to Avada Kedavra. _

_Wow futaba, you're so smart_

_Thanks Kouta, it's not a waste I read and watch the famous hardwork of J.K Rowling_

_You're right lil girl, then.. avada…_

_*kick_

_Hey! Atleast let me finish my spell! Enemies in power ranger patiently waiting for the rangers when they're changing clothes, aren't they? _

_No, I won't, I'll take the treasure alive._

_Sorry to inform you, there's no treasure or money left. I used it to buy whiskas for the dragon._

_No way! I just know that dragon meal is more expensive than the croquet and delish-bar that my dad brought for me" *poor prince baby-Beel._

_Hihihi! Just die already you damn brats!_

_TAK! _

_Ah! My wand!_

_Good job, for breaking the wand Kouta! Now she can't make spell for us._

_I'm not defeat yet, I still have this concoction. Then I'll turn into dragon too. Hihihi.._

_Gluk..gluk..gluk.._

…

_Hey .. it's half an hour since she drink that concoction. Why she just lying on the floor and don't transform into dragon as she says earlier?_

_Why don't you see and check her chiyo?_

_I'll check it!_

_Be carefull Beel_

_She is dead!_

_What?_

_Serious? _

_Really?_

_Swear for what?_

_Please don't be so alay guys (check Wikipedia if you guys don't know alay, :D)_

_Seems she wrong to take the concoction with poisonous raticide. I don't know what's happening but , WE WIN !_

_But I'm sad that there's no treasure, I came here for nothing. So, Beel let's marry._

_What? i'll not make that happen, Beel is mine!_

_What did you say, lil girl?_

_What I say is from now on I'm Beels fiancée and he will marry me someday, deaf._

_What? you haven't didin't do anything in this story, you just show up from nowhere and follow where we going._

_Is there any problem with you? Beel didn't bothered with it either._

_He did! He so bothered with your appearance._

_No! he didn't say ! He will choose me more than you anyway!_

_Let's ask Beel!_

_Ok!_

_So Beel, who do you choose?_

_So Beel, who do you choose?_

_i.. I .. ai… aaaaaahhhh ….._

* * *

oh ..come on baby-Beel, I haven't finish this story .. you should come back ..

Aidabu..

Young master.. come into my breasts too please…

You're so pathetic baby-Beel.. let's home .. I'm tired of this .. the author didn't pay me either

Dah.. Dabuu..

* * *

Omake

Meanwhile our pity princess..

Narrator said prince will come and save me. How long he make me keep waiting? Oh my, maybe I have to pick him up my self.

*transform

Oh my prince, your princess's coming

Get off me! You're not princess! Heeeeelllp!

Please don't get away from me Prince Takayuki. I'm tired of waiting so I came by myself. I want we become one and live happily ever after. *blush

NOOOOOO!

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first Beelzebub fanfic :)**

**Feel free to review.**


End file.
